


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a festive holiday fic exchange on Tumblr. Some cute christmas-y Jogan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

1 week before Christmas…

“Hello?”

“Hey, Lo.”

“Jules! Oh my god you don’t know how good it is to hear your voice.”

A small laugh. “I’m glad. It’s good to hear yours too.” Pause. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. How’s filming?”

“It’s alright. I’d much rather be at Dalton right now though.”

“I wish you were here to.” Pause. “Are you gonna be back in time for Christmas?”

“I think so, provided we don’t have to go over.”

“Oh… Alright.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think that’s going to happen. But even if I’m not there, I’ll be thinking about you.” 

“I really hope you are here.”

“Me too.” Pause. “I should go. We’re about to start again. I love you.”

“Love you too. Call me later if you want to.”

“Yeah. Bye, Lo.”

“Bye Jules.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon on Christmas eve as the car pulled up in front of Dalton Academy. The driver hopped out and went around to open the rear door for the occupant, then went around to the back to get the luggage.

Julian slid out of the car, a smile on his face as the thin layer of snow on the gravel crunched underneath is feet. His breath made small clouds in the air, and he wrapped his jacket a little tighter around him. It felt so good to be back.

“Jules!”

At the sound of his name, Julian whipped around to face the main gates. His face broke into a large grin when he saw the figure running towards him. He was about to call out, but then the other boy was upon him, crushing him in a bear hug and even hoisting him off his feet. He yelped, then started to laugh.

“Logan Wright! You put me down right now!” 

Logan was laughing too as he set the actor down, then leaned in, crushing their lips together in a quick and happy kiss before he pulled away.

“You’re here.” he said, a little breathlessly.

Julian’s smile widened, and he reached up his gloved hand to touch Logan’s cheek. “Of course I’m here.” he said. “There’s absolutely no where else I’d rather be.”

Logan was grinning as he pulled Julian in for another kiss. This one was less insistent, more sweet and chaste, leaving them both a little breathless when the pulled away. 

“Good.” Logan said, then added “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Julian felt a shiver of happiness run through him, as it always did when Logan said he loved him. “Merry Christmas.” he replied, smiling. “Love you too.” 

Logan pulled him into another hug for a long moment, then pulled away again.

“Come on.” he said, grabbing Julian’s hand. “Derek’ll kill us if we don’t go in soon and say hi.”

Julian nodded, and as they started towards the school, leaving the driver to get the bags, he felt a wave of contentment and happiness wash over him. He was here, with Logan for the Christmas, and he hoped that with any luck, there’d be many more happy holidays like this to come.


End file.
